Cakey Disaster
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: This is a request from Rio Storm: Hi I really love your Coco stories and was wondering if I could make a request that Tia Rosita hurts herself and is on bed rest. Her brother and the twins try to bake her favourite cake but they are really bad at it and eventually Victoria and Imelda step in to save the family's kitchen and stomachs?


This is a request from Rio Storm: Hi I really love your Coco stories and was wondering if I could make a request that Tia Rosita hurts herself and is on bed rest. Her brother and the twins try to bake her favourite cake but they are really bad at it and eventually Victoria and Imelda step in to save the family's kitchen and stomachs?

This will be the last oneshot I write before the Alpha/Omega Au, so please don't send me any more prompts.

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

"Three weeks of bed rest, you heard the Doctor Rosita!"

Rosita winced at the stern tone coming from Mama Imelda, who was glaring down at her. "But i- "

"- No buts! Stay!"

Shrinking back against her bed, Rosita nodded meekly, until a thought occurred to her. "Well, who's going to cook then? I- "

"- Me, Victoria and Coco will manage." Imelda interrupted again, "I was cooking for Coco and the boys long before you walked on the scene."

Rosita just nodded again at that, knowing that life before her and Julio came on the scene was a bit of a taboo subject.

"Now stay…" Imelda headed out of the door, pausing in the doorway and giving Rosita a soft smile (well, softer than her usual expression), "…. And try not to worry so much. We will handle it."

Knowing that Imelda had it all in hand, Rosita finally felt comfortable enough to settle down…. Maybe she could finally finish her book.

…

"We have to do something." Oscar sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he worked on the latest commission.

"Agreed." Felipe nodded, "It doesn't feel right without Rosita bustling around and supplying us with sandwiches."

"… I think we should help out with that brother mine."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Julio winced at the wicked smirks on the twins' faces. His beautiful wife, mother-in-law and daughter had gone to the markets, and even though the twins were older, he was left in charge.

Which meant stopping the twins from doing anything-

"We should cook dinner for her!"

-Anything like that.

"You two can't cook…." Julio reminded them, "… Imelda has actually forbidden you from the kitchen, remember?"

Oscar waved his hand in dismissal. "She doesn't really mean it…."

"…. It's more of a friendly warning." Felipe finished, already moved towards the kitchen, "And if we help Rosita, then she can't be too angry at us, right?"

"And we'll just make her a cake! We can't fail at making a cake!"

Privately, Julio disagreed, but followed them into the kitchen anyway and watched in concern as they started to grab random ingredients out of the cupboards. "I really don't think you need that many eggs…" he tried to protest, as he watched in alarm, "… and maybe that's not the right kind of- "

"Stop your worrying!" they both exclaimed in unison, rolling their eyes at the same time.

"We know what we're doing!"

"Anyone can make a cake!"

Famous last words.

…..

"This…" Oscar frowned as he stared at the final process, "… does this look right to you Felipe?"

Felipe tilted his head to one side, examining the horrible mess in front of him. "Imelda's cakes never look like this… did they?"

"Never… I think even Coco's cakes looked better than this."

The cake in question was a mess. It had barely risen, but the edges were burnt. The attempt to cover up these burnt edges with icing only seemed to make the situation worse, with the sugary mixture dripping onto the counter and pooling underneath.

Julio stared at it in horror, "You can't give that to my sister…" he pleaded, "… she's in bed with a sprained ankle, if you give her that, you'll kill her!"

"So melodramatic nephew-in-law of ours…"

"… you worry too much."

"I think she'll really appreciate it…."

"… It's the thought that counts."

"What is that?!"

All three men span around in shock, their eyes wide as they saw Imelda, a chuckling Coco and scowling Victoria.

"Dear sister…." Began Oscar.

"…. We were just thinking about you." Finished Felipe.

"We think our cooker is broken…."

"… very, very broken."

Imelda scowled at the pair of them, her hand already twitching (which did make the three men shrink back a bit… the hand twitching usually led to thrown shoes).

"The only things broken here is your brains!" she growled, striding over and pushing past them, "This barely counts as food, let alone a cake! What were you thinking?"

She then turned to Julio, "I thought you were meant to be in charge?"

Before Julio could even think about trying to defend himself, his beautiful Coco stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on her mother's shoulder. "You know what Tio Oscar and Tio Felipe are like Mama, you can't expect Julio to keep control of them all the time."

"I can expect him to keep them away from the kitchen! Ai Ai Ai, if I could manage it with your fath- "

She stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath as everyone tensed, before she turned to her brothers.

"Clean this up…" she growled, before turning to her granddaughter, "… you can help me with baking a new cake, okay sweetie? While your Mama rests with your baby sister."

Having had the argument about how she wasn't that far gone several times before, Coco simply gave her daughter a reassuring smile and chose not to comment, before heading into the other room, closely followed by Julio (who was very keen to escape Imelda's wrath).

"Now…" began Imelda, as she smiled at her granddaughter, "… if you would be so kind as to get a clean bowl for me? We'll make Tia Rosita's favourite, hmmm?"

"Okay Mama Imelda."


End file.
